S
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (S&M). Synopsis Sun takes Moon and Kiawe to the Ruins of Life. There, Kiawe teaches Sun how to execute Z-Moves. Just as Kiawe goes to give his Z-Ring to Sun, Gladion appears to attack them. However, Sun and Moon get assistance from Kahili, who came to give Sun a present from Hala. Chapter Plot While others are fighting, Kiawe explains to Sun and Moon that Sun is holding a Z-Crystal. He does not know its origins, but notes it is vital to finish the Island Challenge. Sun already sees if it is important, the Z-Crystal is valuable. Moon pinches Sun, aware he could sell the crystal, but Sun denies this. Mallow and Lana yell out Kiawe has to teach Sun to use the Z-Crystal and save Tapu Lele while they are fighting Team Skull. Kiawe urges Sun to carry him to the Ruins of Life, turning this into a delivery for the Courier. Sun summons Poké Ride Tauros to ride away. The Team Skull grunts attack them, but Lana and Mallow defend the trio by having Steenee use Stomp and Araquanid to use Bug Bite. At the Ruins of Life, Kiawe has recovered enough to stand and teach Sun how to use Z-Moves. Sun wonders what are those, and is reminded by Kiawe his Dollar did execute the super-strong Fire-type move at the Full Force Festival. While it was imperfect, Kiawe believes the conditions were set for Dollar to execute the move. Kiawe speaks to use a Z-Move, one requires a Z-Ring, a Z-Crystal and a matching pose. Sun misheard Kiawe speaking about roses, and points out he has no Z-Ring. Moon realizes a Z-Ring could be fashioned from a Sparkling Stone. Kiawe confirms this, but Sun claims he still knows nothing about roses. Kiawe still believes Sun was at least lucky to have Dollar execute the Z-Move without intention. Kiawe asks for Sun's attention, as he makes the pose by crossing his arms and raising them down and up, then pushing out his right one forward. Sun asks Moon if he did something like that before, but Moon wasn't watching him in the Full Force Festival finals. Kiawe has Sun repeat that, but Sun hesitates. Kiawe points out an enforcer of Team Skull defeated him, and that person cannot be defeated without using Z-Moves. Sun does not believe in that, but Moon confirms Kiawe is right, and Sun should learn this. She explains Sun has to do everything to deliver the Mirage Berry to Tapu Lele. Sun sighs, and repeats Kiawe's poses. As Kiawe continues, he becomes hurt, but urges Sun to continue. He muses Sun has to perfect the poses until he does that naturally. He tells Sun needs a goal why to use this power, and asks of him to call upon his feelings. Sun is overwhelmed by this, but remembers his final battle at Full Force Festival. He recalls Gladion belittled him, and Sun stood up, since he needed to save 1 million dollars. Sun sees this is the goal Kiawe spoke of, who asks of Sun to remember this when executing the Z-Move. Sun is amazed, but panics, upon realizing he does not have the Z-Ring, for Hala is working on the Sparkling Stone. Kiawe asks Sun to calm down, as he can borrow his own Z-Ring. Sun points out he still needs to practice, and is reminded he did pass out when using the Z-Move during the tournament. Moon remembered Hala stated the power flew through Sun without his knowledge, and Kiawe fears that could even be a burned to him. Kiawe advises Sun not to overuse the Z-Move. Sun makes the pose Kiawe made, "for one million dollars", which shocks Moon and Kiawe. Kiawe cries, touched by Sun's motivation, sharing the same passion to save money. Kiawe gives Sun the Z-Ring, but just as Kiawe places the Z-Crystal on the Z-Ring, the group gets attacked. Sun is angry, seeing Gladion is the enforcer of Team Skull. Kiawe is astounded to see Tapu Lele (whom Gladion captured), and remembers five years ago, it gave him the Sparkling Stone. Moon wonders if Tapu Lele has recovered yet, and reports to Sun it fought a creature from the crack of the sky. Gladion sees that's why capturing Tapu Lele proved to be easier to him. Moon questions his goal, wondering what is he up to. Gladion states his goal is to capture the Tapu Pokémon, and was unable to do that on Melemele Island, since he was ambushed. While Sun doubts him, Moon warns Gladion of the danger coming to Alola, and is why the Tapu Pokémon are enraged. She believes the reason behind the anger is because the creatures from the crack of the sky are coming out. Thinking Gladion wants to battle these creatures, too, Moon proposes an alliance. Before Moon could continue, Sun stops her, since he'd never work with someone siding with the villains. He swears he'll blow Gladion away, just like he did in the Full Force Festival. Sun goes to take Kiawe's Z-Ring, but Gladion's Type: Null breaks it. Kiawe kneels down, depressed his Z-Ring has been shattered. Sun turns to Gladion, who asks does he believe moves that make trainers pass out would win. Gladion thinks if they made a pause, his Porygon would've defeated Dollar. Instead, with the Sparkling Stone, Sun was declared as a winner. Gladion states Sun won't win, with or without the Z-Ring. A voice calls out to Gladion, asking why did he break the Z-Ring. A Poké Ball is thrown to the field, as a Pokémon comes out to use Drill Peck on Type: Null. Gladion demands to see who did this, as Kahili, standing on Skarmory, is using a golf club to throw Poké Balls. She knows well Gladion knew he'd lose against Z-Moves, hence why he destroyed the Z-Ring. She sends in another Pokémon, who gives Sun his own Z-Ring. Kahili introduces herself, telling Hala sent her to deliver Sun the Z-Ring. Since Sun cannot place the Z-Ring on, Moon has Grubbin take off Sun's bandages first. Sun places the Z-Ring on. He points out Gladion fears the Z-Moves, and makes a pose, yelling out "For one million dollars!" The Z-Power passes from the Z-Crystal onto Dollar, powering it up with an aura. Kiawe braces Sun to have Dollar execute the Fire-type Z-Move, named Inferno Overdrive. Debuts Pokémon *Toucannon (Kahili's) *Kahili's Skarmory Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 2 chapters